Events Following a Crush
by sasodei-iz-awesome
Summary: So, I attend Suna High under the guise of a nerd. One teensy problem: I have an obsession with a really cute guy. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So… I'm sick in bed all day and I thought, "Hey! Why not upload the 1st chapters you have of your story idea?" Cause that's pretty much what I have… but this way, I'll always be working on the next chapter(s) for SOME story. :D

Anyway, enjoy. Please review if you wish.

EDIT 2/6/10: Hey y'all… Really sorry for the late update. Anyways, here are the 1st two chapters redone because I've had some inspiration for this story!! :D So, I'm posting all 3 chappies redone, 'cept for the 3rd, and BETA'd… by moi. Yeah. So, hope y'all enjoy this instead! I'm sure that the other 2 didn't have much plot. Sorry about that… :(

O.o.o.O

Prologue: Oh… That's New

I looked again. They were still over there! Using my bangs, I kept on glancing over at them, the horrid people in **my** spot! Oh, they were going to pay. Sneakily, cause I'm just a cool awesome ninja like that, I quickly moved to the next closest table. Wait a sec! Was that my **name** mentioned?! I subconsciously leaned closer to eaves-uh… practice my long-range hearing skills.

"Ne, ne, Naruto-kun. Have you confessed yet?" the girly-boy asked the stupid blonde dobe. Hn, so the dobe has a crush huh? Presumptuously, said dobe blushed. "Ano…" "Yeah, Naruru! Have ya, have ya?!" the most annoying girl on the planet. Honestly, he really didn't see how people thought she was the prettiest, most popular girl in the school. It made him gag at the very thought.

Sure, the stupid blonde dobe was the epitome of American looks with his perfectly tanned skin, blonde spikes and the 3 whisker marks on his cheeks that accented his would-be-thought girly features. His extremely blue eyes could give the sky a run for its money. And, okay yeah since I have P.E. with him, he had a pretty **ok** built body. It's tolerable. Nothing too major. Hmmph.

The girly-boy, Momochi(1) Haku was sooo hard to understand. There were some days where that pale brown-eyed brunette would come to school in miniskirts and tube tops layered and other days where he came in skinny jeans and graphic tees. Both with appropriate accessories. Overall, he pulled off the "emo/punk" look rather well. His hair is always in that bun with the strands that frame his face and fall about to his chin.

There was the 3rd boy in their group, Akimichi Chouji. Poor thing, he's known as the fat kid but nobody calls him that to his face. You don't wanna know what happens if you call him that. He has orange hair that's rather long and… spiked everywhere. Not that it didn't suit him and not that it was wild. More like it spiked going down his back. He was a little overweight but again. You don't mention that. He also had these two reddish swirls on his cheeks.

And don't even get me **started** on those other two. You'd think they'd be super sweet but ha. You'd be terribly wrong. It'd be almost like a major FAIL.

One, Hayashi Arisa(2), looked exactly like what people think a vampire looks like: pale, dark-haired and gorgeous. She was bright in personality and brains, innocent in body (definitely not in mind) and acted like a whore. Key word: acted. She was just really touchy-feely and creepers misinterpreted that part of her nature. It didn't help that her body was one to die for. Not that I care. Sorry, I'm a- well, to put it nicely, I've decided to follow my inner rainbow.

The second girl, Fuuma Sasame, was a very gentle person. She was also extremely shy and kinda blushed sometimes. It's not like she couldn't keep a conversation but you had to definitely get to know her first. Trust me. I mean, I spy o- uh, **see** these people every day. In every one of my classes, at least one of them is in there. And they all sit NEXT to me! It's rather frustrating to continue playing the part of a nerd when they're **right there** in your ear, yammering about something. Actually, that's just Arisa. Sometimes Naruto but mostly Arisa.

Sweet, sweet, quiet Haku… Oh, those 2 classes I have with just him of the little group are my favorite classes. Oh, back to Fuuma-san's description.

Well, she has orange hair that's always with two rather wide strands that frame her face and they fall to her shoulders kinda. It's also in some little itty-bitty bun that spikes up. The rest falls down her back. She's also got slightly tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes.

There was **one** thing that made the group different: possessiveness. I don't think you really understand. Every single person in that group is very possessive of their belongings or friends. Out of all of them, Arisa was… uber-possessive. That's right, Arisa's possessiveness could rival a famed Uchiha's possessive nature. It was ridiculous how possessive she was. How anyone knew about that… Funny story. No, really it's **hilarious**.

The 3 girls – if you count Haku as one- traded off having Naruto and Chouji for a week. One girl would have Naruto, one Chouji and one would just be… Well with no one. She wouldn't be sad since they were all really good friends. The only reason they did this was to make Chouji feel better about himself and Naruto decided to join to throw off suspicion. It worked for, wait for it… a week. Now they still keep up the tradition because they think it's fun. Weirdos.

Anyways, back to my practicing.

Blushing harder, the dobe –also known as Uzumaki Naruto if you didn't already know- proceeded to finally answer, "Well… No. But I will! Just not… now." Arisa whined, "Aw, but Naruuu! Since he's absolute adorable, he's going to be snatched up soon and be eaten by someone other than you! Really, it also doesn't hurt the fact that everyone knows he's rich!" Huh, so the guy is rich… Wait a sec-nah, it couldn't be.

And there you have it ladies and gentlemen, the daily lunch of- Eh? Who am I? Oh, I'm just your average Uchiha(3) playing the part of a nerd to avoid super fame from looks and name alone. At the moment, I'm spying on my current obsession. Hi, I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Welcome to Suna High(4).

O.o.o.O

– So Haku doesn't have a last name. I gave him 1. :)

(2) - Um, an OC. Hope y'all like her. She's in a lot of my fics.

(3) – The Uchiha massacre DIDN'T HAPPEN. Get over it, it's AU.

(4) – Again, my story so… what I say goes. :D

Now before you ask, that's probably the last chappie where it will be Sasuke POV. Other than that, it should be Everyone POV.

*sasodei-iz-awesome*


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I got a review like... 24 hours after I posted! Dang, thanks so much **teh-f43ry-pwnz**, you've just earned yourself a dedicated chappie! Yup, this one goes out to you, dear. So people, here's the second chapter of EFAC. I'm pretty sure it's longer than the 1st chapter.

Okies, so one quick note:

This, O.o.o.O, will separate the story from the authoress notes I shall have.

THIS, --, will separate the scenes. Cause there will be different scenes in this chap.

And **THIS**, +++ will separate POV's.

Enjoy and reviews loves. :D

O.o.o.O

Sasuke sighed and adjusted his glasses. He did actually need them; they weren't just part of his nerd prop. He had a very strong prescription, something about not damaging his precious eyes, but he **could** get contacts or a different frame. Why waste an opportunity to reinforce his nerd façade at school? So, he chose the dorkiest frames he could find, and also asked his mother to get him a really nice pair that he could wear when he wasn't at school.

He was still sitting next to those people who were in his spot when his best friends came up. Sasuke brightened but only a bit. He's still an Uchiha after all. "Hey Yakumo-chan, Shino-kun. Were your mornings alright?" Shino nodded and Yakumo let loose a dramatic sigh. When she started to ramble on, Sasuke took the time to appreciate his friends.

Aburame Shino barely talked... at school that is. Well, even out of it he didn't talk that much. He would just actually say sentences out of school. Otherwise, his mouth was kept shut. Even when he knew the answer to a question. The Aburame heir

While his girlfriend, -friend that's a girl people, remember the rainbow talk?- Kurama Yakumo would have a cold look if you didn't know her really well. Other than that, she was really friendly. She was just kind of overprotective but you learned to get used to it… eventually. She had pale skin and chocolate brown hair

--

Naruto bit his lip for what felt the millionth time in this entire class period. This was the **one and only** class he had with his U- uh... with Sasuke and he wanted to talk to him, dammit! Only problem was that Sasuke was ignoring his notes! This would usually happen and they would talk about mundane teenager things. Nothing too revealing because Naruto didn't want to be rushed into confessing and, possibly, being rejected.

Ugh. That would not be fun.

Sasuke sighed and twirled his bangs around his pencil. He would be taking notes like a good little nerd but just one teensy problem... he already knew the material being taught. Very well. So, there was absolutely no point in wasting the paper needed to take notes, to then waste the notebook, that would then waste trees, that would take up a whole forest that would take away even more oxygen and- Okay, getting off track.

In conclusion, Sasuke didn't want to be a tree waster. No, that was not good for the environment. He risked another glance at the Uzumaki. Oh, look at that tongue and how it peeks out and-COUGH- Oh. There went the beginning of a great dream. Sigh. Turning back to face the window, he decided to get some sleep. He was bored anyways and this was his last class. School would be out in a matter of minutes.

Unfortunately, while the Uchiha was sleeping, something drastic happened... Partner projects. Their sensei, Anko-sensei, for history decided to pair up the maggots to scrape up an A for her class. "Alright, maggots, listen up! I'm assigning a partner project where you already have your partners, so NO, I'm not going to change it just so you can be with your true love or whatever. You wanna confess, get up in their face and tell them. Yeesh. So. Read this paper and then get with your partners once I have called them out."

Mitarashi-sensei then proceeded to pass out the info sheets. Naruto was excited. There was a possibility that he and "Uchiha Sasuke and Hayashi Arisa!" would be chosen since they sat next to each other. Sigh. There went that plan. Arisa bounded over after Anko-sensei went out. "Hiya Kitsu! You want me to wake him or you? Oh, and since you weren't listening, you've gotta work with..." Arisa squinted at her hand. "Um, Isaribi? Something like that." Naruto gloomily nodded and went to move next to the soft-spoken girl.

Arisa glared when she realized she was left with the task of waking up the Uchiha. Honestly, Naruto should have **reveled** in this chance that he had. She looked over at her bestie and he was already talking to the Isaribi girl and discussing things for the project. She gently nudged him and softly said, "Hey Sasuke-kun, it's time to wake up... Sasuke-kun... Okay, I really didn't wanna do this." She whipped out her cell silently and called a friend.

"Hey, Ita? _Yeah? Aren't you supposed to be at school?_ Yeah, I'm still at school. _Then how are you talking to me and not getting caught?_ Anko-sensei stepped out for a bit. _Oh. Well WHY are you calling me?_ Well, your little brother won't wake up and he's my partner so I gots ta talk to him. _Hn. That's a valid enough reason. Put your phone near his ear and cover your ears."_

She did and told him so. What was heard next was soon a memorable time in the entirety of Suna High. "!" Sasuke jumped out of his seat so fast that he almost hit the ceiling. After he had come down, his glasses had completely come off and landed, conveniently, on his desk. He hastily put them back on but not before Arisa saw his true face. She gasped while Uchiha Itachi chuckled at his brother's obvious reaction.

"_Well, Otouto, learn to stay awake._" Sasuke's deer-in-headlights look soon became a glare at hearing that statement. Arisa turned around to see the entire class gaping while the two brother had a quiet argument. "Well? Nothing to see here, dorks! BACK UP!!" They then turned back to their work. Naruto and Arisa shared a look and she told him that Sasuke was alright. He nodded and turned back to Isaribi. "Ne, Hayashi-san, thank you for allowing the use of your phone for my stupid brother and I." Arisa beamed and chirped back, "No problem Sasu-kun! Ne, Ita, everything alright?" Chuckling was heard on the other line, "_Hai, my little flower. Be sure and tell Naruto-kun hi for me._" Giggling was his answer.

The dial tone went dead after that. Arisa, still smiling, shut her phone and plopped it gently in her backpack. "So, um, Hayashi-san is there a reason that no one is in their proper seat except for me?" Sasuke inquired. "Ah, that's right you were asleep! Anko-sensei assigned us a project!" She handed the boy the info sheet and he looked it over. "Well, then I guess we'll be seeing each other more often?" '_And I'll get to see Naruto more!'_ Sasuke thought as Arisa nodded.

O.o.o.O

Alright, so end of 2nd chapter for EFAC. Btws, I will call it EFAC instead of Events Following a Crush cause that's just kinda long... Anyways, you might have to wait for chapter 3 cause I have to BETA this one thing for my Rura-chan! And then I will work on chapter 3. :) Oh, and yes. I USE the filler girls. Not all of them, but some. If you don't know who they are, go to Google. :) I love that site. So nice and informative...

*sasodei-iz-awesome*

P.S. Tell me if the phone conversation was hard to understand, please. :D


End file.
